Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 19: Untold Truth
It is early morning in adventure bay. Spectre and Outrider are patrolling the forest. They come across Humdinger's camp. Spectre: What is this? Outrider: Looks like a campsite Spectre: *puts his hand above a pile of burnt wood* Ow that's hot. I think someone's around here somewhere Humdinger: Hello again Spectre and Outrider. Welcome to our new home Outrider: Humdinger? What are you doing here? Humdinger: Apparently, you two are fed up with me. So i set up camp here Spectre: We're not fed up. We were just...mad at you Humdinger: How can i trust you? Spectre: Just join us again and we can finish the rangers together Humdinger: *looks at Outrider who nods* Okay then. I'm in Spectre: Welcome back to the team Outrider: Wait. Did you say OUR new home? Humdinger: I did. *calls the kittens by whistling* The kittens are now ordinary sized cats. Approximately the same size as the pups Outrider: Aww. They're so cute. Spectre: Just like our own mini rangers Humdinger: They're not rangers. They don't have their powers. But they have their gear and are more than twice as deadly All kittens: *snigger* Meanwhile at the lookout, Ryder, Ellis and the pups have just gotten out of bed and are having breakfast. The pups are having sausages and bacon. Ryder and Ellis are having bowls of cornflakes. Tracker: Mmm. Delicioso. Ryder: Glad you like it Tracker Apollo: I can't remember the last time I had a proper breaskfast Rubble: *thinks* Today? Apollo: Oh yeah. Now i remember *laughs with the others* Chase: Hey Skye Skye: Yes my handsome, blue knight? Chase: *sniggers* I was thinking. If we see another mer moon, do you want to hang around the bay? Skye: And meet the mer pups? I'd love to do that! Chase: In that case, we shall. That is a promise Skye: Oh my gosh. I can't wait. Chase: Me neither. I love you Skye Skye: I love you too Chase Suddenly, the alarm goes off and Ryder checks the radar All pups: The town needs us Ryder: Humdinger, Outrider and Spectre are in the forest and the catastrophe crew is in the centre of town. Chase: I'll take the original rangers to deal with the kitties Ryder: And we'll deal with those three They set off and we go over to the centre of town where the kittens are causing chaos (as usual). Suddenly, the rangers arrive. Zuma: Hello kitties. Rubble: Causing a catastrophe huh? Why am i not surprised? Marshall: You've put on a lot of weight as well Cat Chase: You may have noticed something else different Rocky: You've learned to speak have you? Cat Zuma: Let's show you what else we learned The cats show off their fighting skills Cat Chase: Fancy a fight? Chase: You're going to regret saying that! All the pups go to fight their catastrophe crew counterpart (Chase fights Cat Chase, Marshall fights Cat Marshall and so on) Skye: You cats just don't get it. We always win no matter what you do! Cat Skye: Always? I'll prove you wrong! Rubble: Also, we've saved you several times in the past. Yet you still treat us like dirt? Cat Rubble: Probably because you all look like dirt Zuma: If we look like dirt, so do you cats! Cat Zuma: And what makes you think that? Rocky: You're very similar to us apart from one major detail. Species Cat Rocky: You've got a good point but I'm gonna pretend you never said it! Marshall: Why though? He's right Cat Marshall: Well I think he's telling lies Cat Chase: The only lies i know of are these pups Chase: If we were lies, *sneezes* you would be lies as well! The cats kick the pups away as we go to the forest Apollo: *sniffs* I can smell smoke. We must be close Humdinger: That's close enough! Spectre: I see you've got some new faces Outrider: But they're not gonna be much help Ellis: Speak for yourself! We find them very friendly and useful...to us anyway Humdinger: *pulls out a laser pistol* Why don't you prove it? Ryder: Gladly. Ryder fights Spectre, Ellis fights Humdinger and the pups fight Outrider Humdinger: Turns out you were telling the truth after all Ellis: I appreciate the compliment but it won't make me like you! Everest: You want our trust, you'll have to earn it Apollo: There's just one problem. They never will Tracker: As you're our enemies, you will find it Imposible Outrider: But destroying you won't be Spectre: *Pulls out his Ripper* Remember this thing? Ryder: You arm blade. Yay(!) Ryder tries to block Spectre's Ripper with his arms and unlike last time, he succeds and kicks him away Spectre: But this thing worked on you last time! Ryder: I've gtten stronger since then. Let's give them a weaponry send off! They all pull out their weapons, attack at the same time and knock all the enemies to the floor Ellis: Giving up? Outrider: We'll destroy you all! Even if it's the last thing I... *suddenly looks like glitching* Ugh! Not! Now! A few seconds of glitching later, Outrider transforms into a different person. That different person is farmer Yumi Ellis: Whoa Tracker: What? Apollo: How? Everest: Why? Ryder: Farmer Yumi? Yumi: What happened to me? What's with Humdinger, this weird...robot...creature and this new...team member? Ellis: I'm Ellis. And yes. I'm on their side Spectre: You're not coming with us this time Outrider! *jumps high and out of sight with Humdinger* Yumi: Outrider? What's he talking about? Ryder gets a call from Marshall Ryder: Hi Marshall Marshall: Ryder, we need your help. The cats are overwhelming us Apollo: It's not Cassandra the cruellest kitten is it? Marshall: Much worse than that! Ryder: Don't tell me. The catastrophe crew Marshall: Yes but we need your help Ryder: Okay Marshall. We're on our way Yumi: Shall I come? I want to help you fight while i can Ryder: Thanks Farmer Yumi. Just let us know when you start to transform again They go off to assist the other pups who are all knocked away by the cats who laugh Cat Rubble: That all you got? Chase: We never give up. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Rocky: He's right. The paw patrol can do anything. Cat Marshall: Really? How about solving 672 x 907 Marshall: 609,504 The cats jaws drop so much, they almost fall off Ellis: Wow. Such a small pup *strokes Marshall's head* yet such a big brain Cat Skye: The only things that are big are the bruises you'll end up with Ryder: Not if you get them first. It's morphin time! All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Cat Rocky: Hey lady. Too scared to be a ranger? Yumi: I'm not too scared to put up a fight alongside the rangers...while I can Cat Chase: And what are you "rangers" capable of? Chase: Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! Ryder: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Gold! Ellis: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Silver! Everest: Flurry of Snow! Paw Patrol White! Apollo: Brighter than the Moon! Paw Patrol Black! Tracker: Hotter than the Sun! Paw Patrol Bronze! All rangers: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Cat Skye: Come on! All the original rangers go back to their counterparts. This time, Everest helps Marshall, Apollo helps Rubble, Yumi helps Skye, Tracker helps Zuma, Ryder helps Rocky and Ellis helps Chase. Chase: Oh look. My helmet seems to block my allergies. Cat Chase: An what good will that do you? Ellis: It'll give us a much better chance of beating you...for good Ryder: Also, if you need us, don't bother yelping for help! Cat Rocky: We're cats. We can't yelp Rocky: Whatever Cat Marshall: Hey guys. Look what I found. Two more love pups Marshall: Two love pups that will get rid of you alongside our friends Everest: You said it Marshie Cat Rubble: Well meand fellow cats shall turn you into "Rubble" first Rubble: Haha so funny (!) Got anything better Apollo? Apollo: What has 24 legs, a fat leader and deserves to go away? The catastrophe crew Cat Zuma: The only fat thing I know of is your leader Zuma: How can he be fat if he's 35 kilograms? Tracker: He's just fine to us Cat Skye: You should've let us keep that scroll when we took it Skye: She needs that scroll for a special reason. She also deserves to be a ranger Yumi: Maybe when Outrider decides to go away It looks like the rangers are winning but the kittens all unleash a mighty blow on each of their foes, sending them back and almost into next week Ellis: *grunts* That almost sent us into next week Cat Chase: That didn't *grenade launchers come out of his and the other cats kit packs* but these will The cats fire the launchers at Yumi and the rangers, causing them to fly up uncontrollably and land back down awkwardly. The rangers helmets come off but they don't demorph. All the cats laugh evilly Apollo: What are you laughing at? Cat Zuma: Your defeat Cat Skye: We're big cats and you're only small pups Chase: So? Cat Rubble: So you're weak Cat Marshall: And bad Cat Rocky: And clearly inexperienced Cat Chase: Numbers of team members don't always outnumber the size of each team member Yumi and the rangers slowly get up Ryder: Let's show them how it's really done! Paw Patrol style! All rangers except Chase: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode* Chase: Robodog armour! *equips Robodog's armour* Cat Skye: A costume change won't help you! Chase: Don't judge anything by its looks. Blue air ranger! These paws uphold the laws! Marshall: Red air ranger! I'm all fired up! Zuma: Orange air ranger! Let's dive in! Rubble: Yellow air ranger! Let's dig it! Rocky: Green air ranger! Green means go! Skye: Pink air ranger! This puppy's got to fly! Ryder: Gold air ranger! I'm in the lead to help those in need! Ellis: Silver air ranger! You break it, I fix it! Everest: White air ranger! Ice or snow, I'm ready to go! Apollo: Black air ranger! I'll save the day my own super way! Tracker: Bronze air ranger! I'm all ears! Yumi: Wow! They look pretty powerful Ellis: Trust me farmer Yumi. They are Cat Zuma: Well we don't trust you! Zuma: *sighs* Typical! Yumi and the rangers go back to the cats they were fighting earlier Cat Rubble: What? You can fly now? Cat Zuma: How come they get that gear and we dont? Ellis: Because we're good guys Tracker: And Amigos Marshall: And special Ryder: And the Paw Patrol Cat Skye: If we live, i'm having words with Humdinger Everest: Don't count on it! Cat Rocky: 1, 2, 3, 4... Zuma: Not THAT kind of count Cat Marshall: Use your brain before you use anything else Apollo: We already do thank you very much Cat Chase: Here's something for you to think about before you do anything else. What is your best attack? Ellis: We don't need to think about that. Farmer Yumi, you might want to get out of the way Yumi obliges as the rangers fly into the air and ready their weapons Apollo: First things first. *barks* Spider web launcher! Apollo launches some webs at the cats feet to hold them in place All rangers: 11 ranger strike! All the rangers use their weapons at the same time and destroy all the cats in one go Cat Chase: I shouldn't have asked! *is destroyed with the other cats* Rocky: And i thought one of them told US to think before we speak As they all start to laugh, the cats are revived in mass form by Spectre All Cats: Now we're really big cats Ryder: We can get big as well. Ryder requesting Shogun, HQ and Solar Snow Megazords! The zords come in and the rangers get in them All rangers: Zords Combine! All the zords combine into the Shogun, HQ and Solar Snow Megazords Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma: Shogun Megazord! Ryder and Ellis: HQ Megazord! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar Snow Megazord! All rangers: Ready to Roll! Cat Chase: We've technically got less opponents this time Chase: Although most of your previous opponents are inside them and controlling them Cat Chase and Cat Marshall fight the Shogun Megazord, Cat Skye and Cat Rocky fight the HQ Megazord and Cat Rubble and Cat Zuma fight the Solar Snow Megazord All cats: Laser Blaster! Ryder and Ellis: Knee Blasters! Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma: Bladearang! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Ice beam! The Paw Reflector from the HQ Megazord protects the other two megazords, allowing them to hit the cats. Cat Marshall: That all you got? Ryder: You're gonna regret saying that! Ryder and Ellis: Spiral Crush! Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma: Final strike! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar snow final blast! All the rangers perform their final attacks on the cats which creates a large cloud of smoke Ryder: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed The smoke gradually clears, revealing the six lucky cats who survived All Cats: *snigger* Ryder: What? Apollo: No! Ellis: They survived? Cat Rocky: What you gonna do? The cats fire their lasers again, causing the megazords to stumble so kuch, they almost fall flat on their faces Chase: Rangers, we need to combine the power of all our zords. Use as much as you can to take them down. Ryder and Ellis, you take the front Ryder and Ellis: Got it! The HQ Megazord stands at the front. The Solar Snow Megazord touches its left shoulder and the Shogun Megazord touches its right. All the power then goes into the centre of tne HQ Megazord Cat Rubble: That doesn't look right. Let's blast them again The cats fire their lasers again as the HQ Megazord which fires its oversized beam in return. All rangers: *battle scream* One by one, we go into each of the rangers visors to see their angry eyes which tell us that they need this victory so the cats can disappear forever. The megazords beam then reaches the cats, thus, destroying them Ryder: Paw Patrol rangers, NOW we've just pawed a victory! Meanwhile in the enemy base Humdinger: No! Not my precious kitties. *sobs like a big baby* How can i have a catastrophe crew without cats? Spectre: You have another one. You, me and Outrider...wherever she is. Cats are good but not always needed Humdinger: You're right my metal friend, but I'm still going to miss my cats Back at the lookout, Farmer Yumi is on some sort of examination table while Ryder uses a special machine to analyse why Outrider turned into her Ryder: It looks like you've somehow combined bodies. We need to find a way to separate you two Everest: I hope you don't mean me and Marshall Marshall: It okay Everest. *cuddles with her* He's talking about Farmer Yumi and...whoever this monster is Everest: *kisses him* I know. I'm just playing around Yumi: The only way we can split is with some sort of magic or something Ellis: Do you know any sources of magic around adventure bay? Yumi: There's nothing around adventure bay. Our only hope is *starts to transform in Outrider* Ugh! Not now! I have to go! Yumi runs outside, turns into Outrider and jumps into the air and out of sight. Rocky: So Farmer Yumi is that monster? Ryder: Yes. We have to make sure that Outrider isn't destroyed until Farmer Yumi is free. I don't want to take any risks Zuma: Will she be okay? Ryder: She'll be just fine *stomach growls* but my stomach isn't. Let's get dinner Just as Ryder goes to prepare dinner, he spots a safe and opens it. Inside is a mobile phone...or is it? The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover